


Cling

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [13]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Maybe it’s not healthy to cling to the has-beens and could-have-beens like I am, but I can’t help it.





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 4am and I have to get up in 5 hours but here we are. I've been in a mood. Enjoy

It’s been more than a year.

You’d think that I’d be used to not having you by my side anymore. You’d think that by now, more than a year later, I’d be able to function on my own.

That’s what I wanted. We were too close at too young, and I wasn’t ready for what that might have meant. I wasn’t ready to make the kind of decisions I knew you were leaning towards.

So I left. I started my life back over.

But every day, there seemed to be a gaping hole, something out of reach. It wasn’t particularly a mystery. I knew it was you, but I was too proud and too sure of my decision to take anything back.

And now I’ve lost you.

You’re out there, doing everything you ever wanted, and I’m still here, plugging away at the same life I’ve always had. 

Maybe it’s not healthy to cling to the has-beens and could-have-beens like I am, but I can’t help it.

I’m reminded of you constantly, be it a song that plays on shuffle, or a teaser of a show you used to watch.

I don’t know for sure what we could have been if I had stayed. Maybe we would have been married, maybe we’d have a couple dogs and cats running around the house, maybe we’d be happy and in love. 

I’ll never know, and that’s nothing more than my own fault.

I miss you, Scotty.

Happy birthday.


End file.
